Possession
by saxgirl42
Summary: She had wanted him since the very first time she had laid eyes on him, and now here he was, in her thrall at last... Lust/Roy.


_**Author's Note**: The pairing of Lust/Roy has intrigued me ever since I read chapters 38 and 39 of the manga. I have decided that there isn't nearly enough Lust/Roy in the world, and a friend challenged me to write a thousand-word drabble (which I kind of failed at - I use too many words.) on my current favorite pairing. Ergo, this ficlet was born!_

_I kept the rating at T because I tried not to be too explicit with sexual things, but Lust is, well, LUST, so... you have been forewarned._

_Please leave a review! I really appreciate feedback!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I am not brilliant enough**.**_

_- - - _

**pos****ses****sion**. [_puh-_**zesh**_-uhn_] n.

domination, actuation, or obsession by a feeling, idea, etc.

- - -

She finally had him. The Flame Alchemist, the only man to have caught her attention since her rebirth as a monster. Everything about him fascinated her. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he fought. She wanted him, had wanted him since the very first time she had laid eyes on him.

And now here he was, in her thrall at last. She pressed him against the wet brick wall, running her long fingers through his thick dark hair and circling his bared throat with a dark gloved hand. So soft, so vulnerable. He hadn't put up much resistance after the first few minutes, which had been full of fire and pain, but she had been unyielding. She had known what she wanted. She had powered through the flames, ruthlessly lashing out at him. Her long, sharp fingers had shredded the white glove from his hand and left four bloody gashes on his chest. Then she had taken advantage of his pain and slammed him into the brick wall of the alley, stunning him.

"What do you want?" he groaned, his dark eyes dulled from pain. She smiled and gripped his throat tighter, running her lips over his jaw line.

"You," she whispered. Her hand travelled from his hair to his arm and she marveled at the musculature she could feel through the thick military jacket. The hand around his throat tightened again, and she smiled at the pathetic noise it drew from him.

"Why?" he moaned, raising an arm to remove the hand around his neck. She removed it herself, now using both hands to rip off his jacket. He began to struggle more, but not for long. She gripped his upper arms and slammed him roughly against the wall again. He grunted as his head cracked against the brick, and she smelled new blood seeping through his dark locks. He was helpless. He was hers.

She removed his jacket with one more great pull and let it drop to the wet ground below. She ran her hands over his wounded chest, enjoying the feel of his taught muscles through the thin black fabric of his shirt. Almost panting with desire, she pressed herself up against him once again, bringing a hand up to his hair. She could feel the warm trickle of blood running over her fingers from where she had slammed his head against the wall. Her dark gaze flashed up to meet his and she smirked; his eyes were glazed with pain, but it didn't keep him from being as attractive as ever. She burned in her need for him, even with him in her clutches.

"Why, you ask?" she murmured, her voice slightly hoarse. "Do I need a reason?" She kissed his neck, running her tongue over his carotid artery and making him shudder. She felt the blood throbbing just below the skin, and the knowledge that one nick from her talon-like nail could spill all of his blood made her feel powerful, wonderful. She could smell his sweat, mixed with the spicy cologne he had worn that day and a hint of ashes. She moaned as her lips at last made their way to his and she kissed him fiercely, tasting him, taking his breath away.

"Here's a reason," she whispered against his lips. "I am _Lust_."

The hand not tangled in his hair slid down his chest to his waist, pulling him flush against her. She could feel his every muscle, his every movement, through her barely-there black dress. She lifted one knee and slid it between his legs, pressing suggestively upwards and eliciting a gasp from him.

"Stop," he groaned against her lips, but she only went harder, shoving her mouth against his with more force than before. Her teeth bit at his bottom lip, drawing blood, and she pulled away when the coppery taste filled her mouth. She glanced at his face again, still incredibly handsome but drawn with pain and exhaustion. The blood on his lips stood out magnificently against the pallor of his skin, and she touched a finger lightly to his mouth.

"Beautiful," she whispered before covering his bloody lips with her own once more. He fought back weakly, managing to jerk his face away, but she just turned her attention back to his succulently pale neck. She massaged the pulsing artery with her lips expertly, knowing that she could further inhibit him by slowing the blood flow. Just in case he caught on to her tactic, she let her hand explore freely between his legs to keep him from thinking straight and was rewarded with a shaky intake of breath. Her lips curled into a smile against his skin as she felt him shiver, and she could already tell that her plan was working. She could feel the muscles in his neck loosening as he grew drowsier from lack of blood; the weaker he was, the more fun she could have.

She was so close to possessing him completely. His body was growing limp against her, there was barely any fight left. He was hers to enjoy, hers to break. Her own little human toy…

"Colonel!" A male voice, from beyond the alley.

He snapped to his senses immediately, shoving her away with enough force to knock her off her feet and into the opposite wall. She growled and was about to leap on him again when she heard a military siren nearby, and more shouts. The sounds brought her attention to the end of the alley, and although nothing was visible yet, she knew they were coming to look for him.

He was leaning back against the brick wall, his eyes closed, breathing heavily. She smiled and sauntered toward him, still burning with need.

"Well, I guess we will have to leave it at that," she purred, reaching out a hand to caress his face one last time. He opened his eyes in a flash and smacked the hand away, the echo ringing off the brick walls. Her smile only grew broader, and she disappeared into the darkness just as soldiers poured into the alleyway.

"Until next time, my colonel. I will be waiting."


End file.
